


【授权翻译】Равноценный обмен

by Ytang_Young



Category: Fate/Zero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytang_Young/pseuds/Ytang_Young





	【授权翻译】Равноценный обмен

热水喷洒在肩膀和背部，强硬地，几乎是令人不快地按摩着皮肤。阿尔托莉雅低下头，心不在焉地观察着肥皂水流经她的胸口，在略微凸起的腹部分散成若干股支流，随后起泡，在她的脚下聚拢，消失在黑洞洞的排水孔中。在过去的半年里她每天都必需清洗自己，似乎以这样的方式她就能摆脱黏人的羞耻感。即使是在她从来都记不清楚的无色的梦境里，这种羞耻感都没有放过她。阿尔托莉雅至今记得起那个平静的周日，冷漠的警官带来她的逮捕令，只留下不知所措的桂妮薇儿，和一杯冷掉的茶......诽谤是个可怖的字眼。它本身比乍看上去更加可怕，冷酷无情，没有原则，狡猾而躲闪。与铁锈同理，它腐蚀了所有的真实，剩下的真相在最近的时间里才能勉强落脚。

桂妮薇儿现在能指望谁有阿尔托莉雅的消息？那些希望她在快步前进的政治生涯中飞黄腾达的亲朋好友吗？恐怕在媒体添油加醋的聒噪之后，依然可以无视所有的证据，继续坚信他们同事清白的人，只剩下极少数了。静悄悄灰溜溜地逃走，连一张告别的纸条都没有，这对一片哗然的群众来说可不是最好的理由。但是她什么都没有留下。甚至煎熬的负罪感都无法使阿尔托莉雅改变决定。在那个周日她突然对自己说，她不能坐牢。她的敌人如此强大，他设法从民众爱戴的高度向下将她彻底推翻，庭审因此变得毫无意义。而她并不打算将一切交由命运的垂怜，屈服于它，举起双手投降。无论如何，即使她会因此付出一生，她也会找到他，将污名与友人们所受的耻辱悉数奉还。必须这么做......

淌进浴缸的水已经很干净了，它们翻滚着在排水口激荡出小小的泡沫。阿尔托莉雅抬起头洗脸，将头发拧干。过了一会儿，她果断地关上水龙头。周遭只剩下寂静和偶尔砸在浴缸底部的水滴声。过去阿尔托莉雅喜静，静默也不总是相同，人们用自身的情感为之上色：投票时的寂静是高压的，会议上的沉默不过是例行公务般的，投身工作时周遭的安静是铿锵充满激情的，而入夜后靠在床头，手上拿一本书，这样的静谧使人昏昏欲睡。现下的死寂总是空洞无色的，有时阿尔托莉雅觉得自己就是一个空空如也的容器：无欲无求，再也无法与别人共情。她的行为模式像一台机器——走出浴缸，擦干身子，梳理湿漉漉的头发，穿上浴袍——只是为了继续存在而已。对于她个人而言，她不再需要任何别的东西。她把自己作为“人”的全部留在了自宅的二楼，也就是她第一次把警察吓坏了的地方；而剩下的部分被整合成了对报复与复仇的渴望，仿佛烈焰的余烬在枯萎的心深处灼烧，昏暗但永不褪色。

当阿尔托莉雅回到自己房间的时候，吉尔伽美什已经在那等她。他站在床头柜旁，检视着她少得可怜的个人物品：茶杯、替换装的牙膏和卫生纸。显然他的兴味不过是假惺惺的伪装，毕竟他已经来过许多次了。阿尔托莉雅在门边站住，思考着今天是否过分逾矩了——说实话，她会很乐意看到吉尔伽美什放弃纠缠她——然而他锲而不舍做出一副什么都没注意到的样子。吉尔伽美什有自己的一套游戏规则——阿尔托莉雅从来没搞懂过。

最终她还是走进了房间：  
“您有何贵干？”

“阿尔托莉雅，有必要这么公事公办吗？我们现在是一个非正式的场合。”吉尔伽美什转过身说，好像他只是单纯在这里等她一样。朦胧的台灯光源在他的眼中折射出贪婪而狡猾的神采，那双眼的目光追着阿尔托莉雅不放，看得她心惊胆战。

“我准备睡觉了。如果您没什么事找我的话，请离开我的房间。”阿尔托莉雅钻进被子，背光躺下。想干什么？该来的总是会来的。第一次吉尔伽美什在她房间里闹了整整半小时，直到忍无可忍地把他请出去，她都抗拒地没有上床睡觉。

“你装作无事发生。”他已经凑到旁边来了，用指尖抚摩着她浅色的头发，它们因带了点潮湿显得颜色更深了一些。就像他自己的一样。

“因为我们之间本来就什么都没有。”阿尔托莉雅疲倦地叹了口气，仰卧着闭上眼睛。

一阵轻笑，肩膀处隔着单薄的织物传来了手掌的热度：  
“你信吗？”

“是......唔！”她从来都不喜欢他那些突如其来的动作和让人猝不及防的欲望。  
这一次她也因措手不及而战栗了片刻。她拱起身子，惯性地抬起手搭在吉尔伽美什肩上。与此同时他在继续那个肆无忌惮的吻。

她本可以摆脱他，但他是唯一一个愿意为她提供庇护所的人。这一点是阿尔托莉雅确信的。他做合法的武器买卖，显然在这方面他做了一些见不得光的事情。这些行为她此前深恶痛绝并强行要诉诸法律。但是现在她完全地仰他鼻息，并且宁愿不掺和到她看不过去的事情里。她无法违抗。从现实角度来说，他可以随心所欲地处置她。即便如此，每晚他的动作都很轻柔。他从不会操之过急一次性深入，而是每次都探索更多。阿尔托莉雅已经习惯了落在她脖颈上干燥而快速的吻，还有覆在她左胸上那只燥热的手，她已经不再反感这些。  
“啊，真是见鬼。”她已经预见了即将发生的事，解开了腰带。“就让他做他想做的，有什么区别？就让......”

吉尔伽美什拉开了两人之间的距离，瞥了一眼健美的，甚至有些过于精壮的女性肉体——几乎看不出明显的乳房半圆。一枚不起眼的金属标记贴在白皙的肌肤上，在昏暗中闪着光。吉尔伽美什得意地笑了，脱下上衣，露出发达的躯干。

“什么，阿尔托莉雅，你最终同意了？”  
“是的，我不在乎。”  
“不，这就没意思了。”裤子拉链在阴影中碰撞，衣物摩擦沙沙作响，“这就没意思了......”

炽热的双手再次拥抱她，但这一次更加坚定，让她更贴近吉尔伽美什。当一条温暖的舌头小心地覆上她的乳尖时，她感觉身体中迸出一千个小火花，阿尔托莉雅躁动地喘息着。

在阿尔托莉雅看来，她已经忘记了和另一个人在一起的意义。然而他设法将这种感觉连同复苏的，令人睚眦俱裂、涕泗横流的旧痛一起还给她。她的胸口仿佛被石板挤压得喘不过气，这么多天来第一次发出了沉闷的呜咽。神啊，为何，为何她摔到了如此低微的尘埃里！？噢，不，总有一天她会将她遭受的痛苦原数奉还给那个始作俑者！

她再也不能承受这样可怕的痛苦，企图在激情的迷醉中将其遗忘。阿尔托莉雅的手指埋进对方的发间：  
“吉尔伽美什......”


End file.
